


Lullabies and Classical Music

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed the idea of lullabies. A song that would lull children to sleep was a peaceful thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies and Classical Music

It had been a long day and Dean wanted nothing more than to fall back on his Memoryfoam mattress at the bunk and fall asleep for about a week. It was because of this that he was surprised and a tiny bit annoyed to see Cas sitting on his bed, back as straight as a rod, with Sam's iPod in his hand.

"Hello, Dean," Cas tapped the iPod and set it on the table next to Dean's bed.

"Cas, what are you-?" Dean paused as he recognized the song. "Is that a lullaby?"

"Hush Little Baby," Cas provided, as if Dean could figure out why he was listening to it in Dean's room at three in the morning from the title of the song.

"Okay, let's try this again, why are you in my room?" Dean asked. "Do we have to have the personal space talk again? Because I'm really tired, man."

"I could move if you'd like to sleep," Cas looked up at Dean with his eyebrows furrowed together. The angel must've figured out at some point that puppy dog eyes made Dean bend over backwards for Sammy.

"I'd let you stay here but I can't sleep with you staring at me," Dean laughed softly before grabbing his clothes. "I guess I'll take a shower and give you your alone time or whatever the hell you want."

Dean wound up sleeping on the couch that night.

 

Castiel enjoyed all kinds of music. If he had to pick a favorite genre, it would be whatever lullabies fell under. He enjoyed the idea of a song that would lull children to sleep. It was a peaceful thought. Because of that, Castiel began playing them every night, starting at nine o'clock. Sam never said anything but Dean tried telling him that he had no understanding of volume control.

In addition, he also loved the melodious tones that purely instrumental tracks had to offer. Dean thought that his love for classical music made him a nerd.

"The only classical music I can stand is classic rock," he had scoffed when Castiel explained his musical preference. Castiel supposed that it made sense, since Dean was the embodiment of classical rock. Loud and old fashioned but appealing in his own special way.

 

It was a normal hunt. A crazy witch. Dean insisted that he would take care of it while Sam tailed a possible werewolf a few towns over. Cas had tagged along, since Dean told him that having an extra man on board was never a bad thing. Dean was sure that this dark, smelly room was the right place. He nearly ran into a hanging rabbit in the hallway and the thought of it was still pissing him off. But it was too quiet, even with Cas trying (successfully) to impress him with his stealthiness.

"Dean!" Cas yelled suddenly before firing his gun. Dean heard a thud behind him and turned around, but the motion brought him to the ground. When he looked down, blood was quickly spreading across his shirt. The woman on the floor behind him had a single hole in her head and a bloody knife in her hand.

"Nice shot," Dean tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his legs. "Are you gonna stare at me or fix me?" And then the pain spread through his entire body. Dean had been stabbed before, but it was nothing like this. He didn't realize that he was groaning until Cas had a hand on his head.

"No," Cas said weakly. "I'm cut off." Cas's eyes flashed with emotion. Panic. Dean knew that one well; it was one that he spent most of his time trying to hide. Like now, for example. "I will call someone. An ambulance?"

"No," Dean managed to say. "We're in the middle of nowhere and you'll have to explain who Sabrina the teenage witch is and why there's a bullet in her head. Besides, I'm not going to some damn hospital. Get Sam, alright?"

"I'm cut off, I cannot," Cas whispered.

"Then... son of a bitch!" The pain was getting worse and Dean could hardly see straight. Dean had died in some ridiculous ways, but by a witch with a knife was incredibly disappointing.

"HELP!" Cas screamed. He was so helpless. Dean had never seen him like this and he didn't like it all that much. "SOMEONE, PLEASE?!"

"Take me to Sammy," Dean whispered, but he doubted Cas could hear him over all the yelling. Dean could feel his eyes flicker shut and the yelling stopped. Instead it was replaced by a small voice.

_"You are my sunshine"_

Dean would haunt Cas's ass for the rest of eternity if he sang a lullaby as he was bleeding out.

_"My only sunshine"_

Dean didn't know Cas could sing. Or Jimmy Novak. Same difference, right?

_"You make me happy"_

Dean couldn't believe that he had talked Sam into starting the werewolf case.

_"When skies are grey"_

Was Cas actually choked up? That didn't make dying any easier.

_"You'll never know, dear"_

He won't get to say goodbye to Sam.

_"How much I love you"_

Why did Cas pick this song, out of every lullaby? Was he trying to tell Dean something?

_"Please don't take my sunshine away"_

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 1am. Writing this made me sad.


End file.
